The present invention relates to reservoir assemblies, and more particularly to a reservoir assembly the housing of which comprises a pair of cup-shaped housing members of thermoplastic resin integrally secured to each other by heat welding at their opening ends and in which a partition plate is fixedly arranged in place within the interior of the housing to form first and second chambers respectively for connection to, for instance, a vacuum pump and a pneumatically operated device.
In such a conventional reservoir assembly as described above, the partition plate is arranged to interrupt the flow of hydraulic fluid from one of the chambers into the other chamber. In FIGS. 1 and 2 there is illustrated a partition plate 1 secured in a conventional manner to an inner wall of a reservoir housing 2. The partition plate 1 of FIG. 1 is secured at A to the inner wall of housing 2 by means of heat calking or ultrasonic welding. In such an arrangement, it is required to provide the inner wall portion A in a configuration suitable for a heat calking or ultrasonic welding machine, and it is further required to weld the partition plate in place after prearrangement within the reservoir housing 2. Meanwhile, the partition plate 1 of FIG. 2 is provided at its outer periphery with an annular recess 1a which is engaged with an annular projection 2a formed at the inner wall of reservoir housing 2 to resiliently secure the partition plate 1 in place. In such an arrangement, a molding die for the reservoir housing 2 is complicated in its constrution due to provision of the annular projection (or an annular recess) at the inner wall of housing 2. In the case that the partition plate is made of synthetic resin, a molding die for the partition plate is complicated in its construction due to provision of the annular recess (or an annular projection) at the outer periphery of the partition plate, and the partition plate 1 must be fastened in place with a strong press fit.